Cristopher Nor
|affiliation = ;Cristopher Riddley |occupation = ; |residence = |epithet =''"the breach" (違反 Ihan)'' |real name = Cristopher Nor |age = 21 |status = Alive |birth = October 15th |height = 190cm |jva = Takehito Koyasu |dfname = Sup Sup no mi |dfename = Speed Speed no mi |dftype = |backcolor = d62603 |textcolor = ffffff |birthday = |dfbackcolor = d62603 |dftextcolor = d62603 }}Cristopher Nor is one of two the captains of "Golden Pose Pirates" and the big brother of Cristopher Riddley. He is a Clownfish Fishman Appearence Nor's skin is light orange and he has spiky hair that goes up with a bangs that fall side on his face. He has a scar on the right side of the face and a mask that hide his mouth. He has sleeveless shirt with high collar that looks like a clownfish. He has a grey belt with a golden "N". He has a big clownfish tail. he has a Black pants and grey shoes Personality He is impatient and stubborn, he often want to do the things in his way, he is full of himself and determinated. He loves fighting When he is angry destroy evrything near him and he doesn't reason anymore. Relationship Cristopher Riddley Nor cares of his little brother, despite they polar opposite, because they grew up together. He would everything to protect him. he is really determineted to archive his dream with Riddley Rojas Nauka Nor doesn't thing of Nauka like other crew members despite he doesn't want to admit it he loves her and viceversa The others of the crew Nor needs them only to realize his dreameven if he likes their, specially Kaiyo because he gave it his golden pose Hody Jones Nor and Riddley heard of him as children so they became inspired by him History Riddley and Nor grew in the Fishmen Island where they heard of Hody Jones and his treasure, a Golden Log Pose, they were inspired and searched his treasure. Riddley being smartest of the 2 told of searching his history to understand where he could have hide the treasure, after nights of researches he understood that would been only one place where he could hide his treasure, the "Noah". They entred in the arc without been noticed, they searched everywhere and they found only a strange fruit near the golden log pose. They understood that it was a devilfruit, Nor decided that because he was the older brother, he should have eat it, he started developed the power of going fast. From that moment Nor and Riddley understood that, because Riddley was very smart and good at discovering treasures and secrets and Nor loved fighting and evolve his power, their destiny was being pirates and being the best in that. After some year they created a crew called "Golden Pose Pirates" Powers and Abilities Devilfruit His devilfruit him the power to go fast, that at max speed he can run on the water, and at max speed he is invisible at human eye Haki He has Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki but they are really developed Trivia Nor's name is inspired by film "Nemo" and a sketch of an italian comedian whoose character was call "Pdor son of Kmer" that has spiky hair like Nor Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains